


all was well

by shrill_fangirl_screaming



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, IFD Drabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrill_fangirl_screaming/pseuds/shrill_fangirl_screaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve catches up on a cultural cornerstone he'd missed in the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all was well

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are not my strong suit, I'm not going to lie. 100 words isn't NEARLY enough to get anything done, but I'm still pretty okay with how this turned out. Happy International Fanworks Day!

Steve is curled up on the couch reading when Tony comes upstairs, books scattered around him. “What happened here, Steve?” Tony asks, dropping into his lap.

The other man doesn’t even look up. “Can’t talk. Reading.”

A quick glance shows Tony the books consist of the entirety of the Harry Potter series. “Harry Potter, huh?”

“I read the first one and now I can’t stop,” Steve says, the sixth in his hands. “Fred and George remind me of you.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Tony replies, snagging Sorcerer’s Stone (Tony’s personal copy, he notices) to read curled up with Steve.


End file.
